Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a portable electronic device, and more particularly to a core swapping method for a portable electronic device with multi-cores.
Description of the Related Art
Processing cores have various power consumption profiles based on the architecture, voltage, operating frequency, and performance characteristics thereof. A processing core designed for high performance typically consumes more power than a low performance core that is optimized for power. In a portable electronic device, a plurality of operating cores are configured to perform various applications, such as multimedia tasks, wherein the operating cores having the same performance and power capability are implemented in the same cluster. Traditionally, the same operating cores may operate in a wide frequency range corresponding to a range of power consumption. In general, each operating core is designed for maximum operating frequency, thus power consumption is significant for the portable electronic device.
Therefore, it is necessary to efficiently control power of multi-cores in a portable electronic device.